Somo Hung
|fgcolor= |race=Terran |image= |imgsize= |gender=Male |birth=2467 |death=Late 2491, Tarsonis |faction= Umojan Protectorate (2485—2491) Sons of Korhal (2491) |job= Low-level prospector (2485—2491) Marine private (2491) }} Somo Hung was a male terran of Asian ethnicity. He enjoyed reading digi-tomes, varying from philosophy to the Guild Wars. Biography Early Life Hung was a "fringe-squib", a person born and raised on a fringe world in the Koprulu Sector. His parents wanted a better life for him, so, on his eighteenth birthday, they spent all their credits sending him to Umoja, a planet where many opportunities awaited. Unlike most "fringe-squibs", Somo Hung was well-educated. Hung became a low-level prospector for the Umojans when, two years later, he received news that his parents, and indeed the entire population of his home world, were killed by "cholera" (actually a plague genetically engineered by the Confederacy). Although grieved, he pressed on in his efforts, determined to honor their memory. Sons of Korhal At the age of twenty-four, Hung was on Umoja and came into contact with the Korhal rebel faction and their leader, Arcturus Mengsk. After some indecision, he joined the rebels when the Korhal was destroyed by the Confederate nuclear attack. Mengsk scorned Hung for his seeming lack of willpower and courage, but noted that the diminished rebels could not afford to turn away recruits at such a time. Mengsk wasn't the only person who scorned Hung – most of the rebels, including Lieutenant Pollock Rimes, despised him for being a "fringe-squib". He clashed with Rimes while aboard the Sons of Korhal flagship, the Hyperion. Vyctor 5 Hung's first taste of action was in a Sons of Korhal raid on Vyctor 5, a Terran Confederacy world, which housed a secret installation, the Fujita Facility. His group, small enough to fit into a modified siege tank, passed through a stable but dangerous weather formation, the Fujita Pinnacle, in order to approach the facility. Their job was to destroy the four missile turrets surrounding the facility, which would enable the a dropship filled with troops to approach. However, the siege tank's engine broke down, and it could not destroy all of the turrets. Rimes, Hung and the others had to emerge from the tank and fight. They were heavily outnumbered by the Terran Confederacy security detail. During battle, his indecisive actions earned even more scorn from Pollock Rimes. However, Rimes was a very good commander, leading his men to slay the Confederates despite his numerical disadvantage. Entering the facility, his troops discovered a young telepath named Sarah Kerrigan, along with some xenomorphs, which Rimes ordered destroyed. They also took a Doctor Flanx into custody. Interlude Both Mengsk and Hung took great interest in Kerrigan. While Mengsk kept his motives secret, Hung couldn't keep his romantic feelings hidden from the telepathic Kerrigan. Rimes, on the other hand, didn't like her, an emotion mirrored in his treatment of Hung in the aftermath of the mission. Over the next few intervals, Hung repeatedly offered to "hang out" with Kerrigan, an offer that she always refused. After spending a period of R&R on Umoja however, she became more reciprocal towards him. Almost simultaneously, Rimes once again made his displeasure about Hung known shortly after Hung received some disturbing news. In an effort to hide the existence of these xenomorphs, which were first seen on fringe worlds, the Confederates had slain the entire populations of these worlds with plagues. Hung's world was one of them. Hung was sitting in the mess hall with his only friends in the rebel organization, Sarah Kerrigan and Sergeant Forest Keel, when Rimes approached. He wanted Hung to do some training, but Hung was suffering emotional distress. Kerrigan told Rimes to back off, but he refused, so she beat him up. Rimes had never experienced something like that before. He gave Hung five "ticks" (minutes) to report to training. Later, while cruising through Protected Space, the Hyperion was betrayed by a mole, drawing the attention of the Norad II. Its commander, Edmund Duke, stopped the Hyperion and sent a boarding party onto it, which joined up with Doctor Flanx. He also secretly sent a ghost aboard. Hung was ordered to participate in an ambush of the boarding party. He personally slew Flanx. The boarding party was defeated, but shortly afterward the troops were ambushed by the cloaked ghost. Hung narrowly escaped by locking himself into a room. He contacted Arcturus Mengsk and warned him of the intruder. Mengsk and Kerrigan dealt with the interloper. Tarsonis Arcturus Mengsk wanted to launch a bold attack on the Terran Confederacy, whose media services ignored the actions of the Sons of Korhal. His strike would be directed against the Ghost Academy on the Confederate homeworld of Tarsonis. The mission was virtually suicidal in nature. Shortly before the mission, Hung and Kerrigan admitted their feelings for each other. During the mission, Pollock Rimes was in charge. Sarah Kerrigan was also present, but Arcturus Mengsk had sent her on a secret mission. Rimes abandoned the team, however, saying they could handle it without him. Hung grew suspicious and followed him. He discovered that Rimes was still loyal to the Terran Confederacy, and had warned the Academy of the Sons of Korhal attack. Hung and Rimes fought (mostly) hand-to-hand. Hung blinded Rimes and killed him, but was badly injured. Meanwhile, Sarah Kerrigan's mission was failing. She had been sent after Major Rumm, an old adversary of hers, but he had been warned, and caught her in a high gravity trap. The rest of the rebels were trapped by ghosts near the Academy's power plant. Hung was able to open the doors in the recreation area where the rebels were trapped, letting them enter the power planet. The ghosts didn't want to fight them there, giving the rebels time to destroy the power planet. The rebels were all killed, but the power went out, rescuing Kerrigan. While she could move, Sarah Kerrigan was still trapped. Somo Hung went to rescue her, but Major Rumm spotted him and quickly incapacitated him. In his last moments he tried to admit his feelings to Kerrigan, yet died before he could. In truth, he didn't need to; Kerrigan did not need to be a telepath to understand what he had wanted to say.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). References Category:Terran characters of Uprising Category:Terran miners Category:Terran marines